Lie - Hunkai
by ohmichele
Summary: Hidup Jongin selalu menderita. Ia harus melakukan kejahatan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lakukan. Hunkai Sekai. Yaoi.


Title : Lie (Chapter 1)

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, etc

Rated : T

Pair : Hunkai

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, yaoi, etc.

Happy Reading ^^

HUNKAI

Seoul, 2007. 09:36 PM

"Hyung jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Seorang namja berkulit tan sedang mencoba bicara kepada namja tinggi di depannya yang sedang membereskan pakaian. Ia menatap namja itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan mulai terisak pelan, membuat namja tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja berkulit tan yang adalah adiknya.

"Ssst…. Jangan menangis Jonginnie. Hyung harus pergi. Hyung sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan eomma yang semena-mena. Hyung ingin bebas." Jawab sang kakak sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku hyung? Apa Chanyeol hyung tidak memikirkan aku? Aku akan sendirian disini." Jongin masih terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol hyungnya.

"Maafkan hyung Jonginnie, untuk saat ini hyung masih belum bisa membawamu. Tapi yakinlah suatu saat nanti hyung akan membawamu pergi. Kita akan hidup bahagia."Chanyeol mengusap rambut adiknya perlahan untuk menenangkan Jongin yang masih terus menangis.

"Braaaaak"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang melihat pemandangan dua orang anaknya yang sedang berpelukan.

"Eomma kumohon jangan biarkan Chanyeol hyung pergi." Jongin melihat eommanya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Cih biarkan saja anak tidak berguna itu pergi. Dasar tidak tau diri. Sudah bagus ada yeoja kaya yang ingin menikah denganmu. Tapi kau malah menolaknya! Kau tak ingin hidup senang?" bentak eommanya.

Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongin. "Selama ini aku sudah cukup menuruti apa yang eomma inginkan. Semuanya tidak terkecuali. Aku tidak pernah membantah eomma,bahkan aku rela menuangkan racun pada minuman appa karna ku pikir menuruti kata-kata orang yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini adalah kewajibanku. Tapi setelah eomma setuju menjualku pada wanita kaya itu…. Aku sudah tidak bisa diam lagi. Semua ini bukan membuatku senang,tapi ini semua demi kesenangan eomma. Dan untuk yang kesekian kali aku berterima kasih karna eomma membesarkanku. Aku pergi."Kata-kata Chanyeol berhasil membuat eommanya terdiam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu sementara Jongin berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hyung jangan hyung jangan pergi…" Jongin berteriak sambil menangis histeris.

"Diamlah Kim Jongin! Buat apa kau menangisinya? Dia hanya orang yang tidak ingin hidup senang. Dia ingin hidup sengsara bukan menjadi orang kaya." Eommanya menatap tajam Jongin sambil meremas lengan Jongin.

"Eomma….." Jongin berucap lirih.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah harapan eomma satu-satunya. Kita harus hidup bahagia. Kita harus menjadi orang kaya agar orang-orang itu tidak merendahkan kita lagi. Kau harus menuruti kata-kata eomma, kau mengerti?" kata-kata eommanya membuat Jongin merinding dan hanya dapat menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

…..

Seoul, 2010. 07:36 AM

Jongin POV

Pagi ini cuaca terlihat sangat bersahabat. Aku membenarkan pakaian yang ku pakai sambil bercermin. Ku lihat taksi yang ku pesan sudah menungguku di depan rumah. Aku keluar dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi dan memberitau sopir kemana tempat tujuanku.

"Drrrtt Drrrrt Drrrrtt"

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku segera mengambilnya dari sakuku.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Anyeong Jonginnie." Kata orang di sebrang sana.

"Nuguseyo?" tanyaku karna nomor yang ia gunakan sangat asing.

"Ini Chanyeol hyung." Jawabnya yang membuatku ingin melompat saking senangnya.

"Chanyeol hyung?! Bagaimana kabarmu? Ya Tuhan kenapa baru menelfonku?" aku memekik saking girangnya.

"Mianhae…. Hyung baru menemukan nomormu. Kabar hyung baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol hyung sedikit terkekeh karna mendengar aku yang kelewat senang.

"Aku baik juga hyung, apalagi saat kau menelfon aku sangat bahagia hehe. Kau mendapatkan nomorku dari mana hyung?"

"Hahaha ternyata kau masih suka bermanis-manis seperti dulu. Kemarin hyung bertemu dengan temanmu Suho saat ia sedang berlibur di Paris. Saat berbincang dengannya sekalian saja hyung minta nomor ponselmu." Ucapnya dan aku mengangguk. Ternyata hyung selama ini tinggal di Paris.

"Ehmm Jonginnie…." Panggil hyung karna aku masih terdiam.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana eomma? Apa dia masih seperti dulu? Apa dia menyuruhmu yang tidak-tidak?" pertanyaan hyung membuatku kembali terdiam. Aku mencoba menarik nafas agar sedikit tenang.

"Tentu saja eomma sudah tidak seperti dulu hyung. Kami disini hidup dengan bahagia. Ah entahlah aku tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya hidupku sekarang. Hyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Chanyeol hyung bertanya lagi seperti menyelidik. Aku menggerakkan tanganku karna merasa tak nyaman. Untung saja kami bicara lewat telefon.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong hyung. Ah sudah dulu ya,aku sedang di perjalanan dan sekarang aku sudah sampai. Aku ada kencan hyung,nanti ku telfon lagi ne." Jawabku cepat.

"Ya! Awas kalau kau berbohong aku akan langsung menjemputmu dan membawamu ke Paris. Hah kencan? Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Terserah kau hyung. Haha bahkan aku sudah tunangan hyung. Nanti akan ku ceritakan. Annyeong."

Aku memutus sambungan setelah ia menyerah untuk bertanya lagi. Haah hyung aku benar-benar rindu padamu.

….

Aku sudah turun dari taksi dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk sebuah rumah yang tergolong cukup mewah. Aku berjalan masuk dan disambut para pelayan yang langsung menunduk memberi hormat padaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum ramah lalu melanjutkan langkahku menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai satu rumah megah itu. Tampak seorang pelayan sambil membawa nampan berisi obat akan memasuki kamar tujuanku.

"Permisi biar aku saja." Kataku sambil mengambil nampan yang ada di tangannya. Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

Aku masuk perlahan-lahan dan melihat sosok namja yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Jongin kau datang." Kata orang itu sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku menaruh nampan itu di atas meja nakas dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Tentu saja tuan. Aku membawakan obat khusus yang di buat oleh eomma untuk anda." ucapku sambil mengeluarkan sebotol pil dari tasku.

"Eommamu baik sekali. Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku padanya."

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum menjawab kata-katanya. "Saatnya minum obat tuan."

"Hah lagi-lagi kau memanggilku tuan. Sudah ku katakan berulang kali panggil aku appa saja, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan putraku? Kau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga ini Jongin." Ucapnya sambil meminum pil yang aku berikan padanya.

Aku tersentak. Dadaku berdenyut merasakan sakit. Bukannya aku tidak ingin memanggilnya appa,aku hanya merasa….. tak pantas. Aku tak pantas memanggil orang baik ini dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Ya! Jonginnie!" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Aku menoleh mendapatinya dengan kemeja kerjanya yang sedikit berantakan serta dasi yang belum terpakai dengan benar. Ya, dia Oh Sehun tunanganku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya pacarmu itu appa atau aku? Begitu datang kau langsung menemui appa." Dia berkata dengan raut wajah cemburu. Aku terkekeh pelan mendapati sifatnya yang benar-benar kekanakan itu.

"Hey Oh Sehun! Kau ini berani sekali cemburu pada appamu sendiri. Justru Jongin berlaku seperti itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia calon menantu yang baik dan berbakti."ucap tuan Oh yang membuat aku semakin ingin tertawa.

"Sudah kalian berdua keluarlah. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing." Dan dengan kalimat itu kami berdua meninggalkan kamar Tuan Oh.

Aku berjalan di belakangnya. Mengikutinya menuju kamarnya.

"Masih marah?" tanyaku sambil duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak marah." Jawabnya tanpa melihatku sambil berkutat dengan dasinya yang sedari tadi tak bisa ia pasang dengan benar.

Aku mendekatinya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari dasi itu. Ku ambil dasi itu dan mencoba memakaikannya di lehernya.

"Kau kekanakan sekali sih Hunnie, cemburu pada appamu sendiri." Kataku di sela kegiatanku memakaikannya dasi.

"Siapa pun yang mencuri perhatianmu dariku patut untuk ku cemburui." Jawabannya membuat wajahku memanas dan tak mampu menahan senyum. Ia ikut tersenyum dan terus menatapku.

"Selesai." Ucapku setelah selesai memakaikannya dasi.

"Terima kasih istriku." Ia tersenyum menggodaku dan aku hanya memukulnya pelan.

"Oh iya,mana morning kissku?" tanyanya lalu memeluk pinggangku dan mendekatkan tubuhku padanya.

Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya dan memejamkan mataku. Ia mulai menciumku lembut, melumatnya perlahan. Semakin lama ciuman kami semakin memanas. Aku yang sudah kehabisan nafas memukul dadanya. Ia akhirnya melepaskan ciuman kami dan baru saja aku mengambil nafas, dia sudah mencium leherku dan memberikan kissmark disana. Aku mendesah pelan karna merasakan sentuhannya padaku. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku lembut lalu membenarkan poniku.

"Sisanya akan aku lanjutkan saat kita sudah menikah nanti, dan untuk kissmark itu adalah tanda agar orang tau bahwa kau milikku." Ucapnya lembut. Sungguh membuatku tersipu.

Dia mendekatiku lagi dan berbisik "Sharanghae."

"Nado Hunnie."

…

Author POV

Jongin turun dari mobil Sehun. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang sudah melajukan mobilnya pergi. Setelah Sehun sudah tak terlihat lagi ia berjalan menuju sebuah gereja besar yang dikunjunginya 1 tahun belakangan ini. Ia sudah hafal betul seluk beluk tempat itu dan mulai duduk di tempat orang-orang biasa mengakui dosa mereka.

"Bapa aku datang lagi." Ucapnya membuka percakapan.

"Jongin anakku, ada masalah apa?" Tanya pastur yang sudah sangat Jongin kenal.

"Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya Tuan Oh menyuruhku memanggilnya Appa." Jongin tersenyum miris.

"Bukankah dia adalah calon mertuamu? Jadi tidak salah kan?"

Jongin mengambil nafas berat. "Aku tidak pantas memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu."

"Mengapa?"

"A….. Aku…"

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini.

"Aku baru saja memberinya racun yang akan mengantarnya pada kematian."

TBC


End file.
